<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Status by Motel7room9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726623">Status</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motel7room9/pseuds/Motel7room9'>Motel7room9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dorohedoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, This one's for the fellow en simps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:06:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motel7room9/pseuds/Motel7room9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Because even tho he is somewhat of a manchild, he is also the man who got the whole sourcerer world around his finger. He made sure he had the right people for everything he'd need. He never stopped until he accomplished something. And you, admired that. You wanted to show him that you had just as much dedication to the En family as he had."</p><p>Ig this takes place in the early drhdr chapters</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>En/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Status</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I could say gender non specific x reader but im also running purely on spite bc there are not male reader fanfics and I'm HUnGRY FOR CONTENT AND MY MLM ASS YEARNING FOR EN WILL NOT STOP FFFFFFJJFDJ</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En.</p><p>Since you've joined the En family this man has been all that's on your mind. You're not even sure why. He doesn't exactly have a charming personality, just an ego twice his height. All though, it was kinda cute, see him act like he owns the world and progressively making a mockery out of himself. He's an odd man. You felt like you were obsessed with him. He didn't pay you much mind , but that just made you want to get his attention even more. Because even tho he is somewhat of a manchild, he is also the man who got the whole sourcerer world around his finger. He made sure he had the right people for everything he'd need. He never stopped until he accomplished something. And you, admired that. You wanted to show him that you had just as much dedication to the En family as he had. You always expressed your feelings trough hard work and actions more than words. You weren't really good with expressing anything verbally, so your and En's relationship was always kept professional. You really wish you could get to know En, the real En, NOT just your boss, but En. </p><p> </p><p>Even tho you never really talk to him casually, you were around En quite often. Sometimes it just so happened you were both in the same room, sometimes you just tried to conviently meet him somewhere. You were sure he'd get annoyed by your presence eventually, but it seemed like he didn't mind. It was like a silent agreement between you two to share each other's space for seemingly no reason. Maybe it was because En was find of your company, perhaps because he didn't care. You weren't complaining either way. </p><p> </p><p>Lately, you've seen En looking more and more worn out. You weren't sure what it was. He was always busy with a bunch of things at once. You may have barely talked, but you were observant enough to see him plan out his schedule or work on some papers. But something told you his mind was probably on that new partner. A sourcerer who could manipulate time, truly a terrifying power. En clearly was stressed out by whatever was going on with his soon-to-be-official-partner. He looked like he barely got any sleep, his hair was a more wild mess than usual. But most importantly you've seen him skipping meals. That bothered you, a lot. He was clearly not dealing well with stress and you had no idea how to help him.</p><p>So you decided on the first thing that came to your mind. </p><p>Bake him cookies.</p><p>Oh God.</p><p>You felt like you're a middle schooler on Valentine's day trying to impress your crush. You weren't a great Baker, but you were decent. You made the cookies mushroom shaped to try and preserve the mushroom theme En got. He doesn't really eat anything without mushrooms, but you hoped these would do. You've been waiting for the right moment to give him these, trying your best to not annoy him with this gesture. It was pretty silly to begin with. Especially coming from someone so quiet and stoic like you. </p><p>You decided to just go for it and walk into En's cabinet. You knocked on the door and patiently waited.<br/>
"Come in." You heard En say. As you walked in, you didn't miss the piled of work he had. Mostly additions to his guards to protect the new sourcerer. </p><p>"What is it, Y/N." He asked in a calm, but tired voice.</p><p> </p><p>"En, Sir, I noticed that you have been skipping meals lately and got worried. So I made you these cookies. I know it's silly, but you should look after yourself. I know right now there are big changes to have attend to, but that doesn't mean it has to be at the cost of your well being."</p><p>You slowly placed a plate of mushroom shaped cookies on his table. Your face felt like it was on fire, this felt so stupid. The first time you actually said more that two sentences to En, and  it had to be perhaps your last words before he turns you into a pile of mushrooms. </p><p>"Y/N, come here..." He said</p><p>You complied and braced yourself for your future mushroom shaped life. </p><p>But wait, you were still here.</p><p>And En was... Hugging you? That's extremely...not En for En to do... But it was pleasant, a big warm hug. You liked the pressure. You hugged him back and stroked his hair out of habit. You always did that to your friends when comforting them, but then you realized who you were hugging. But En didn't seem to mind at all, he just leaned into you. He was probably really work out to so openly show .. affection? Especially to you. </p><p>"Thanks I appreciate it.. I know it's not good for me.. But i have to keep this under control. I have to, for the family. I know you know that too."</p><p>And there it was, the cracks in En's mask of perfect leader. This image he always keeps up just puts even more pressure on his shoulders. Even more responsibility to live up to his name. You hugged him tighter, you stayed like this for a couple of minutes before awkwardly letting go and both going back to your own business.</p><p>Well, you couldn't really do that. With the fuzzy memory of En's warm body in your arms. You hoped he liked the cookies.</p><p> </p><p>Not long after that you two started having proper conversations, more intimate ones. You finally broke this professional relationship barrier.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps you weren't an awfully Baker after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YOOOOO<br/>I'm back with my 3am shenanigans, been listening to Machine girl while writing this.<br/>I made this one out of spite low-key<br/>I have feelings for En, not gonna tell which ones</p><p>Anyway I hope this is kinda decent but I also never re-read my works so whatever </p><p>It's 3:19 now yee</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>